A valsa de Brahms
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: O estranho se aproximava. Seu instinto de defesa havia se cansado de sussurrar-lhe conselhos e agora praticamente gritava para que ela desse o fora dali antes que fosse tarde demais. Karin olhou ao redor, procurando por aquela luz no fim do túnel da qual as pessoas costumavam falar. E acabou encontrando-a. A última esperança chamava-se Hozuki Suigetsu.


**A VALSA DE BRAHMS**

* * *

Embora aquela fosse uma ocasião festiva, em que os ressentimentos deviam ser superados e as preocupações deixadas de lado, Karin simplesmente não conseguia relaxar. E isso se devia ao fato de que, desde que colocara os pés naquele salão, estava sendo perseguida por um estranho – não que Darui fosse um completo desconhecido, mas, como não tinha qualquer assunto em comum com o sujeito e como ele a encarava daquele modo um tanto obsessivo, ela deu-se o direito de considerá-lo um estranho. E, portanto, de esquivar-se dele durante o resto da noite.

De início, ela tinha gostado da ideia do baile. A Grande Guerra havia acabado, a Aliança Shinobi saíra vitoriosa e o novo hokage quis comemorar em grande estilo. Entretanto, agora que estava ali, Karin arrependia-se de ter escolhido seu melhor vestido e de ter resolvido usar aqueles saltos altos que, obviamente, chamavam uma atenção desnecessária – a atenção do maldito Darui.

Enquanto bebericava o espumante servido pelos garçons em compridas taças, observando o movimento das pessoas e fingindo não perceber aquele olhar insistente sobre si, Karin sentiu uma ponta de inveja de garotas como Ino e Temari. Acompanhadas pelos namorados, elas pareciam muito confiantes em seus sapatos altos e em seus vestidos caros, e ninguém em sã consciência ousaria importuná-las com olhares suspeitos. Karin pensou que, embora seus pares fossem caras esquisitos, eles desempenhavam ali um papel importante – o de afastar de suas garotas todos os demais indivíduos do sexo masculino.

Pela primeira vez depois de superada aquela estúpida paixão platônica por Sasuke, um sentimento há muito enterrado no passado, Karin experimentava a necessidade de alguém que, assim como Sai e Shikamaru, pudesse livrá-la de situações embaraçosas. E quando, de fato, os músicos começaram a tocar uma das valsas de Brahms, essa necessidade tornou-se quase desesperadora. Rígida e pálida como alguém que sente a iminência de uma desgraça, Karin viu que os casais uniam-se sobre a pista de dança e que aquele cara finalmente tomara coragem para aproximar-se.

Atravessando o salão, Darui vinha na sua direção.

Ela xingou baixinho e bebeu de um só gole o resto do espumante, deixando a taça sobre uma bandeja prateada que passara rodopiando ao seu lado. Seu instinto de defesa havia se cansado de sussurrar-lhe conselhos e agora praticamente gritava para que ela desse o fora dali antes que fosse tarde demais. Os globos de luz giravam sobre o salão e a banda já executava as primeiras notas da valsa, os violinos abafando os demais sons com sua melodia. Movida por um estremecimento, porque agora Darui estava perigosamente perto, ela olhou ao redor como se buscasse por aquela luz no fim do túnel da qual as pessoas costumavam falar.

E acabou encontrando-a.

Na verdade, era apenas Suigetsu, mas ela achou que ele serviria bem para o propósito e praticamente lançou-se sobre ele. Então, antes que o antigo companheiro de equipe pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, os dois já atravessavam a pista em giros suaves, ao ritmo da valsa. Enquanto Suigetsu a conduzia com uma mão sobre a base de suas costas e com aquela expressão desconfiada no rosto, Karin espiou por sobre o ombro dele e suspirou, aliviada, porque haviam despistado seu perseguidor.

Só então ela olhou diretamente para Suigetsu.

E pensou que talvez devesse a ele uma explicação.

– O que é isso? – ele quis saber.

– Uma valsa.

– Karin.

– Não importa. – ela rolou os olhos. – Apenas continue dançando.

– Não achei que você gostasse dessas coisas.

– Bem... Não posso dizer que você esteja errado.

– E então? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Feche a boca. Você fala demais.

– Você deveria ser mais gentil se quer que eu continue com essa idiotice.

Resignada, ela abriu um sorriso que, obviamente, não tinha pretensões de parecer sincero, mas que, de algum modo, acabou calando as suspeitas de Suigetsu. Os violinos seguiam as partituras e, por toda a extensão da pista, casais dançavam e rodopiavam lentamente, embalados pela música de Brahms. Quando os pares giravam, as barras dos vestidos das garotas flutuavam em círculos coloridos de cetim e as ondas de seus cabelos deslizavam sobre os ombros dos parceiros. Em certo momento, Karin perguntou-se se aquilo também acontecia com ela – se, como as outras garotas, ela parecia especialmente adorável sob as luzes que também giravam num movimento contínuo.

Suigetsu permanecia calado, conduzindo-a pelo salão e eventualmente fazendo-a roçar nos outros pares quando faziam voltas abertas demais. Enquanto seus dedos continuavam entrelaçados na postura da valsa, ela às vezes se dava conta de que seus rostos ficavam próximos demais e então desviava o olhar para a pele muito pálida de seu pescoço. Suigetsu vestia-se todo de preto, assim como a maioria dos outros homens ali, e os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos, deixando entrever os contornos da clavícula.

Surpreendentemente, ele ainda não havia pisado em seus dedos expostos pelas sandálias uma única vez. Pensando em elogiá-lo por isso – e ser gentil, como ele havia sugerido em tom de ameaça –, ela ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo, mas então as palavras morreram ainda dentro da boca e se perderam nos movimentos da valsa. Suigetsu a fitava de um modo especialmente sério que primeiro a espantou e depois a deixou constrangida. Onde antes ela percebera vincos desconfiados e aquele ar a contragosto, agora exprimia-se toda a profundidade de um olhar que, penetrando no seu, tinha a intenção de significar algo.

Desconsertada, Karin perguntou-se o que aquilo queria dizer.

Contudo, antes que pudesse chegar a qualquer hipótese, os músicos concluíram a valsa e os pares afastaram-se, deixando o centro da pista. Automaticamente, Karin desvencilhou-se das mãos de Suigetsu e, recuando alguns passos, separou-se dele. Ao dar-lhe as costas e desaparecer entre os demais convidados, ela não fazia a mínima ideia de para onde se dirigia e nem mesmo lembrava-se da existência de Darui. De um modo quase vertiginoso, a valsa de Brahms ainda embalava-a por dentro e aquela sensação de ter sido descolada da realidade comum atordoava-a como em um sonho.

Passando por um garçom, Karin apanhou uma nova taça de espumante e sorveu metade de seu conteúdo de uma só vez, arrancando um olhar curioso do rapaz. Depois, quando uma bandeja de canapés a contornou, ela pegou um dos aperitivos antes que eles se afastassem em meio à multidão e jogou-o na boca, esperando que o gosto da comida a trouxesse de volta daquele mundo vago e luminoso – daquele mundo restrito que ela havia compartilhado com Suigetsu e que, ela sabia, não experimentara com mais ninguém.

Escondida por um arranjo de flores, Karin perguntou-se se aquele era o momento em que deveria simplesmente despedir-se daquela noite e voltar para o conforto de seu apartamento, conforto que ela jamais encontraria sobre saltos altos. Contudo, embora aquela lhe parecesse a ideia mais acertada a ser tomada, Karin flagrou-se junto à pista de dança outra vez. Qualquer coisa de incomum na figura de Suigetsu agora parecia atraí-la, porque ela o avistou quase que de imediato. Do outro lado do salão, fitando-a através da mesma ansiedade velada, ele sustentou aquele olhar como se houvesse apenas Karin naquele baile.

E quando os músicos afinaram o princípio de outra valsa, os dois avançaram um para o outro como se houvesse um acordo entre eles – um acordo silencioso que não precisava de palavra alguma. Entre os pares que se uniam novamente, Suigetsu passou-lhe um braço pela cintura e Karin não hesitou em ceder-lhe a mão. Dessa vez, ela não foi atingida por dúvidas, mas perpassada por certezas. Sim, tinha se tornado a única garota daquele baile – porque era assim que o olhar de Suigetsu a fazia se sentir – e agora ninguém se atreveria a infernizá-la com o que quer que fosse.

Ela estava a salvo, flutuando num universo à parte.

Suigetsu.

Quando ele havia se tornado aquele tipo de homem? Em que momento daquela noite ele deixara para trás a típica postura de apatia para transformar-se em uma única e intensa vontade? Naquela vontade que só se referia a ela. E, de fato, quando os músicos prepararam-se para as últimas notas da valsa, os violinos alongando-se nos derradeiros acordes, Suigetsu apertou-a naquele enlace e, inclinando-se sobre ela, beijou-a.

Karin envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e, entreabrindo os lábios, foi como se dissesse "sim". A boca de Suigetsu era quente e úmida e, enquanto ele a beijava, as luzes rodopiando sobre suas cabeças, tudo o que Karin podia sentir era a força com que o próprio coração bombeava aquela palavra. _Sim_. Se lhe perguntassem de onde aquilo havia surgido, ela não saberia responder, mas talvez acreditasse que a culpa fosse da tal valsa de Brahms. Afinal, ela não tinha lido em algum lugar que a música clássica é capaz de despertar sentimentos involuntários naqueles que a ouvem?

No fim daquela noite, ao passar pelas portas que davam para a rua, enganchada num dos braços de Suigetsu e sentindo que os pés não suportavam mais os malditos saltos altos, Karin pensou ter visto o olhar desapontado de seu perseguidor. Contudo, agora ela não precisaria mais preocupar-se com aquilo. Suigetsu se ocuparia de manter todos os outros caras bem longe de sua garota.

* * *

.

* Johannes Brahms (1833-1897) foi um dos mais importantes compositores musicais.

** Para escutar a valsa: www . youtube watch? v=LOKnl5D8Qic (tire os espaços ao colar no navegador).


End file.
